Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1
Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 is an American superhero movies that was made by DC Animation and it was released on Sep 25, 2012. When Toonami France bought the rights to air the movie certain scenes were censored in order to make it more family friendly. As a result violence was toned down. Censorship France Censorship Toonami France *The scene that shows the Mutants threatening Bruce was cut. *The scene that shows Bruce's family's murder shooting Thomas and Martha Wayne was cut. *The scene that shows camera zooming in on Bruce was shortened. *The scene that shows the blood going into the drain was cut. *The scene that shows a pool of blood forming around Bruce's dead parents was cut. *The scene that shows blood on the broken window was modified for the Toonami France broadcast. In the Toonami France broadcast the scene was darkened, as a result you can no longer see the blood. *The scene that shows the kidnapper throwing the lady into the taxicap was cut. *The scene that shows Batman fighting the kidnapper and then tapping on the taxicap's window was cut. *The scene that shows Batman ripping up the stack of cash was cut. *The scene that shows the Mutants threatening the two girls was shortened. *The scene that shows four batarang's hitting the Mutant in the arm was cut. *The scene that shows Batman hitting the Mutant multiple times was shortened. *The scene that shows a Mutant being electrocuted was cut. *The scene that shows Batman fighting the robbers was modified for the Toonami France broadcast. In the Toonami France version the bone cracking sounds were muted. *The scene that shows Batman hitting Harvey Dent was cut. *The scene that shows the Store owner getting knocked out was cut. *The scene that shows the Batrang hitting one of the Mutant's hands was cut. *The scene that shows the Mutant getting shot was cut. *Any scene that shows blood on window was cut. *The scene that shows the Mutant threatening the baby's life was cut. *The scene that shows the blood on the Mutant's hand was modified for the Toonami France broadcast. In the Toonami France version the blood was digitally removed. *The scene where Batman hears the General killing himself, the gunshot sound was muted. *The scene that shows Batman fighting the mutants in the Battank was shortened. *The scene that shows Batman fighting the Mutant's leader was shortened. *The scene that shows Bruce lying on the medical table was cut. *The scene that shows Bruce trying to get up and walk was cut. *The scene that shows a flash back of Bruce seeing a casket was cut. *The scene that shows Bruce getting up was cut. *The scene that shows a close up on Bruce was cut. *The scene that shows Batman fighting the Mutant Leader was shortened. Where to find it uncensored The DVD's are uncensored and every other country has it completely uncensored. Category:France censorship Category:Movies Category:Needs image Category:Toonami France